


On the edge of seventeen

by TammyDKiryu



Category: Batman (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Gen, M/M, More Fanon than Canon, Multi, i need to learn how to tag
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 16:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14382309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TammyDKiryu/pseuds/TammyDKiryu
Summary: 5 veces en las que Tim espequeñoy una en la que no lo es.





	On the edge of seventeen

**Author's Note:**

> _I'm a few years older than you..._
> 
> [Edge of Seventeen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dn8-4tjPxD8)

**[1]**

 

Tim es pequeño.

Más pequeño que él, más pequeño que Jason y sorprendentemente más pequeño que Tony.

Es adorable.

Y se siente culpable al pensarlo cuando recuerda su tiempo como un enclenque. (No que Tim lo sea. En absoluto.) En el tiempo en que era menor, mucho más bajo y delgado, hubo personas que decían las mismas palabras. Pero no en el mismo sentido que él lo hacía.

Eso no quita que Tim sea pequeño.

 

Cuando Tim despierta después de unas pocas horas de dormir (y _despertar_ no sería la palabra correcta) tras una mala patrulla, verlo rondar por la cocina detrás de Jason mientras este se encarga de hacer café, es adorable.

En el momento en que Jason se detiene, Tim choca con su espalda, pero le importa poco cuando termina recargado en el otro para dormir un poco más.

Jason parecía estar acostumbrado a eso por la leve sonrisa que mantenía al girarse y sostener a Tim antes de que terminara cayendo.

Con la manga limpia la saliva que escurre de la comisura de los labios de Tim y termina colocando la taza de café en las manos de este.

Tim la toma aun con los ojos cerrados, pero se deja caer hacia el frente para que quede su rostro escondido en el pecho de Jason.

Puede escuchar un par de balbuceos que desde donde esta no logra descifrarlos, pero sorprendentemente Jason lo hace. O eso cree, considerando que contesta.

 

**-Sí, Timbo... De nada-**

 

En verdad esperaba que Friday estuviera grabando esto.

 

 

**+:+:+:+:+**

 

 

**[2]**

 

Clint tiene algo con los ductos de ventilación. Antes nunca pregunto y ahora igual no preguntara.

Hay veces que escucha el metal doblarse bajo el peso de Clint. Natasha menciona que cuando eso ocurre es porque Clint ha subido de peso. No debería reírse de ese comentario, pero lo hace igualmente.

Después escucha a Clint gritar un _Hey_ pero el metal sigue escuchándose más que su voz, así que tal vez Nat tenga razón.

 

En una ocasión, Jason aparece en la sala algo agitado.

Nadie dice nada porque todos saben que los únicos que pueden calmar a un agitado Jason son Tim o Tony (En ocasiones. Cuando no han discutido.).

Él no sabe cómo calmarlo, pero al menos sabe que no morirá por sus manos cuando hace feliz a su hermano menor.

Así que toma aire antes de acercársele.

**\- ¿…Jason? ¿Qué sucede? -**

**\- ¡Barton! ¡Barton es lo que sucede! -**

 

Lo ve tomar con más fuerza el arma en sus manos y ¿cómo es que apenas se da cuenta de ella?

 

**-¡Se le ocurrió secuestrar a Tim cuando estábamos teniendo un “ momento”!-**

 

Los _momentos_ son algo que solo conocen Tim y Jason. Al parecer es algo de ellos. Algo que ni siquiera Dick o Bruce saben. No sabe realmente que es, pero sabe que no es nada que lo haga ponerse celoso. No es que lo sea. (Escucha la voz de Tim en su mente decir _“sigue mintiéndote a ti mismo”_ ).

 

Jason chasquea la lengua para apuntar al techo.

 

**-¡Barton! ¡Devuelve a Babybird! -**

 

El cómo Jason termino creyendo que Clint estaba en esa precisa habitación es un misterio.

 

**-Tengo un arma y pienso usarla. ¡Sabes que lo hare!-**

 

Todos se encuentran mirando al techo. Jason quita el seguro de su arma y él está a punto de decir algo más cuando el metal cruje sobre de ellos.

Jason apunta y él no sabe si moverse o no.

Entonces una rejilla se abre en el techo y de ella cae Clint de cabeza al suelo.

Escucha a Sam decir un “auch” mientras escucha risillas de Wanda y Scott. Y un suspiro de Nat.

Jason ya está frente a él, con una sonrisa nada amable en sus labios.

Clint lo mira para reír nervioso.

 

**-H-Hey, Jay... ¿Qué sucede?-**

**-No me vuelvas a ocupar como tu buscador, Clinton-**

 

Y esa voz lo hace ignorar la escena violenta que se llevaría a cabo a su lado.

Termina debajo de la rejilla con los brazos extendidos al frente y unos segundos después un cuerpo cae en ellos.

 

 **-Gracias...-** dijo Tim con una sonrisa.

 

Steve correspondió la sonrisa para besar su frente.

 

**-No hay de que, Tim-**

 

Coloca a Tim en el suelo y ambos ven a Jason dándole patadas a Clint. Sabían que no eran realmente patadas, pero seguía viéndose doloroso.

 

**-¿Para que te quería Barton, Babybird?-**

**-Quería que buscara una de sus flechas en los ductos de ventilación del gimnasio-**

**-¿No podía ir el mismo?-** dijo Jason molesto para dar otra patada al hombre caído.

 **-No con esa figura** -dijo Nat desde su asiento y todos rieron a eso.

**-¡Hey! No es mi figura, ni siquiera tu puedes entrar en ellos Nat.-**

 

Todos dejaron de reírse para mirar a Nat que solo alzo los hombros restandole importancia.

 

 **-El problema es que si Nat se metiera en ellos sería incomodo bajar por el que está pegado a la pared. -** dijo Tim sacudiendo su ropa.

 

Natasha, antes de que Tim llegara, era la persona más baja de la torre, por eso el siempre uso de tacones.

Tim culpa su altura por estar aún en proceso de crecimiento. Y porque tal vez sus genes apestan en ese aspecto. No quiere ni pensar cuando Damian llegue a la adolescencia. Al menos sabe que Dick será más bajo que Damian igual.

 

 **-Así que, por mi altura, Clint creyó buena idea "pedirme ayuda"-** termino sacando la flecha de quien sabe dónde para lanzarla y que quedara justo al lado del rostro de Clint.

- **G-Gracias...-** dijo Clint tratando saliva.

 **-De nada...** -le sonríe muy levemente

- **La próxima vez no lo secuestres cuando este conmigo-** dice Jason poniéndole el seguro a su arma y caminando fuera de la sala.

 

El otro solo asintió varias veces.

 

**-¡Tim!-**

 

Tim suspiro para darle un rápido beso en la mejilla a Steve y seguir a Jason fuera de allí. Claro que no desaprovecho la oportunidad de pasar sobre de Clint.

Clint no se quejó.

 

**-Sí que parece un pájaro bebé*...-**

 

Steve lo mira y Clint tose nerviosamente para desviar la mirada y centrarse en desamarrarse.

 

 

+:+:+:+:+

 

 

**[3]**

 

Y por sexta vez en esa hora Clint termina en el suelo de una manera muy dolorosa.

Maldice por lo bajo al Capitán diciendo algo sobre ser pasivo-agresivo y como no podrá moverse sin que duela durante una semana.

Steve le sonríe inocentemente cuando le ofrece la mano para levantarlo.

Después de hidratarse un poco decidió que Clint había tenido suficiente tortura. Así que ambos tomaron sus cosas para buscar algún bocadillo en la cocina. Mientras iban acercarse podían escuchar voces. Jasón y Tim parecían estar discutiendo sobre algo, con comentarios de vez en cuando de Natasha y cree haber escuchado a Wanda igual.

Al entrar no esperaron encontrar gran cantidad de productos de maquillaje sobre la mesa.

 

-¿ **Sabes que puedes decir No, cierto?-**

**-Lo dije, Bruce utilizó a Alfred para que aceptara. Solo porque Alfred necesita más fotos de Caroline para llenar su álbum—**

 

Jasón soltó una carcajada mientras las chicas sacaban risitas.

Clint decidió decir algo al respecto a ver lo relajada que Nat estaba.

 

**-¿Que hacen todas estas cosas sobre la mesa?-**

 

Todos los presentes pasaron a verlos y Steve se sintió incómodo. Las chicas los miraban serios, Jasón los veía curiosos y Tim, al cruzar miradas se sonrojo para desviar la mirada.

¿Había hecho algo?

 

 **-Cosa de chicas-** dijeron ambas pelirrojas.

 

Clint paso a mirar a Jasón y Tim.

 

 **-Misión encubierto-** dijo Jasón para levantarse de la silla y caminar hacia ellos. - **Iré por el paquete-** dijo antes de salir de la cocina.

 

Clint no pregunto más para ir a la alacena.

El seguía en la puerta tratando de averiguar porque Tim seguía evitando su mirada.

 

**-¿Necesitan tanto maquillaje para una misión en cubierto?-**

 

Natasha lo miro poniéndolo más incómodo mientras Wanda pasaba a tomar el lugar de Jason a lado de Tim.

 

 **-Supongo que no-** dijo Nat aun mirándolo- **una enfermera no usa mucho maquillaje-**

**-Solo labial y rubor, ¿tal vez delineador?-**

**-Solo labial-**

**-¿Es necesario hacer esto aquí?-** dijo Clint ya con algo en un plato. Desde donde estaba cree que era… ¿cereal con jugo? Sigue sin entender eso.

 **-¿Te estamos molestando? -** pregunto Nat pasando a mirar a Clint, haciéndolo suspirar algo relajado.

**-N-No.. solo… preguntaba-**

**-Bien, ahora… ¿Cúal color de labial crees, Wanda?-**

**-Un rosa, un café… ¿Qué tal un rojo?-**

**-Nada pastel. Que no sea matte-**

Steve ya había comenzado a adentrarse a la cocina mirando de reojo a las chicas y a Tim. Su metabolismo pedía por comida y ciertamente no entendía de lo que estaban hablando las chicas, no era fan de los productos de belleza en general.

Además, creía que una dama al natural se veía hermosa.

 

**\- ¿Tu qué crees, Tim? -**

 

Eso llamo su atención. Miro de reojo al menor y notaba como Clint parecía estar atento igual.

 

**-Beige-**

**-¿Natural, eh? Se nota que no es tu primera vez-**

 

Tim seguía sin mirar exactamente a algo, pero cuando hablo miro directo a Nat con una leve sonrisa.

 

**-No lo es-**

 

Steve abrió la boca para preguntar y Clint ya estaba diciendo algo como “ **Espera un momento-“** cuando Jasón regreso con una caja en manos.

 

**-Aquí esta-**

 

Hizo a un lado el maquillaje, no haciendo muy feliz a las chicas, para poner la caja en la mesa.

Ambos ya se habían acercado un poco más a la mesa.

 

**-¿Qué hay en la caja?-**

 

Jason volvió a mostrar una sonrisa divertida para abrir la caja y empezar a buscar en ella. Saco unas prendas de ropa que se veían de hospital para luego una peluca y al final unos pechos falsos.

 

**-¿Pero que-‽-**

**-Se ven bien-** dijo Natasha.

 

Ve a Tim rodar los ojos.

 

**-No lo son. Sigo diciendo que son muy grandes-**

Entonces Jasón tomo los pechos falsos para ponerlos sobre el pecho de Tim y apretar.

 

**-A mí me parecen bien-**

 

Nota el rostro de Tim ponerse rojo por completo antes de gritar-¡ **JASON!-**

 

Él solo puede parpadear y es cuando Clint empieza a reírse.

 

**-Son del perfecto tamaño para no llamar mucho la atención, pero la suficiente para obtener lo que quieres-**

**-No ayudas Natasha-**

**-Entonces Timmy es el de la misión en cubierto… ¿y como enfermera?-** dijo entre risas Clint.

 

Oh, irían a entrenar después de esto.

 

**-Yo creo que te verás lindo con ese vestuario, Tim-**

 

Clint dejo de reír por un momento, todos los presentes dejaron de hacer ruido. La sonrisa de Jasón parecía agrandarse, al igual que el sonrojo de Tim.

 

**-Gracias, Steve-**

 

El menor decide tomar la peluca para arreglarla un poco y suspirar.

 

**-La única razón por la que no me negué demasiado es que Damián sigue siendo muy joven para pasar por una universitaria haciendo prácticas en un hospital. Y ya que al parecer yo sigo lo suficientemente esbelto para pasar por una chica, tuve que volver a ser Caroline-**

**-¿Es seguido que ustedes los Robins se vistan de chica? -** pregunto Wanda realmente curiosa.

 **-No-** dijo Tim

 **-Si-** dijo Jasón- **bueno, en si el que más ha tenido estas misiones es Tim. Yo solo recuerdo una vez haberlo hecho y fui pésimo en ello. Dick cuando tuvo que hacerse pasar por Batgirl y Damián sigue creyendo que las mujeres son débiles y que no deberían estar en el campo-**

 

La mirada de Nat pareció oscurecerse y Wanda termino frunciendo el ceño.

Tim lo noto por lo que decidió intervenir.

 

**-Lo que es tonto cuando Steph, Cass, Babs y hasta Kara le han salvado el pellejo. Quiero creer que simplemente no quiere usar el vestido rosa que Alfred compro-**

 

 

+:+:+:+:+

 

 

**[4]**

 

Steve había derribado a Clint, Sam y ahora iba con su obvia victoria contra Scott. Porque ‘el haber estado en prisión no te ayuda en una pelea contra el capitán’.

 

Todos sabían que Thor era el único que podría ser rival contra Steve.

Nat no se consideraba rival cuando podía patearle el trasero a cada uno de ellos. Excepto a Tim, siempre detenían el combate cuando ambos se encontraban exhaustos. Y con Jason, Nat solo ganaba porque Jason se confiaba al final y dejaba su defensa caer. Malditos murciélagos.

 

Esta vez Natasha se encontraba en una misión y tanto Tony como Jason estaban desaparecidos. Todos sabían dónde estaban y que estaban haciendo, pero nadie pensaba mencionarlo en alto.

Las otras personas en el gimnasio eran Visión, que veía a Tim enseñarle movimientos de defensa personal a Wanda en una esquina lejana a todos ellos.

Tim dejo en claro que Wanda debía no depender totalmente de sus poderes en el campo de batalla. Que tal vez no llegaría al nivel de Natasha, pero al menos podría dejar a su atacante lo suficientemente distraído para contraatacar con sus poderes. Clint noto como esas clases servían también para que Wanda pudiera desahogarse y mejorara su control sobre sus poderes.

Todos concordaron que esa era la verdadera intención de Tim.

Sam, Clint y Scott se encontraban quejándose en la banca mientras Steve cambiaba las vendas de sus manos. Es cuando escucharon un estruendo y al girar a la esquina vieron a Wanda sometiendo a Tim contra el suelo.

Visión tenía una leve sonrisa en el rostro al igual que Tim.

 

**-Muy bien, Wanda… Ahora, si aplicas un poco más de fuerza por aquí, podría dislocar su hombro fácilmente-**

 

La chica solo asintió para soltarlo.

 

 **-Eso fue estupendo, Wanda-** dijo Visión, acercándose a la chica para ayudarla a levantarse.

**-Gracias, Vis…-**

**-Estás haciendo un gran avance-** Tim le mostro una leve sonrisa **-pero me preocupa que no te esté mostrando un escenario posible-**

Tanto Visión como Wanda lo miraron confuso.

Tim lo considero un poco antes de asentir y caminar hacia Steve.

Los otros seguían mirándolo algo perplejos.

 

**-Steve, podrías ayudarme con algo…-**

 

Steve lo miro para asentir sin realmente pensarlo.

Unos momentos después, ya se encontraba en el suelo con Tim sobre de él, en una posición muy incómoda.

Pudo escuchar las expresiones de sorpresa de los otros.

 

**-Si tu contrincante esta distraído, es más fácil que puedas acercártele sin que se dé cuenta-**

 

El menor termino levantándose para indicarle que se levantara, él, aun algo desubicado, lo hizo.

Wanda ya se encontraba en la banca con los otros.

 

 **-Esto se pondrá bueno** -susurro Clint no muy discretamente.

- **Eres pequeña-** dijo Tim- **y has mejorado en tu velocidad. Puedes utilizar eso a tu favor-** termina poniéndose en pose de defensa y Steve hace lo mismo- **recuerda que solo quieres inmovilizarlo para actuar, no atacarlo para ganar-**

 

Ve de reojo como Wanda asiente varias veces mientras les sigue prestando atención.

 

 **-Natasha es buena en todo eso, tratare de llegar a su nivel-** ve a Tim sonreírle a Wanda.

 

Y todos saben muy bien que Tim está al nivel de Natasha. Por lo mismo, sabe que eso va a doler.

**-Vamos, Steve… Atácame-**

 

Steve suspira para asentir y aceptar su destino.

Avanza hacia Tim dispuesto a hacer daño cuando este se agacha rápidamente y de un movimiento se hace hacia arriba logrando levantarlo y hacerlo caer de espaldas al suelo.

 

**-No necesitas ser más fuerte cuando puedes utilizar su peso contra el-**

 

Steve esta mareado por el golpe, pero puede ver perfectamente la sonrisa de Tim y es hermosa.

Los otros comienzan a aplaudir y Wanda solo dice un ‘entendido’.

 

 

+:+:+:+:+

 

 

**[5]**

 

No sabe si Tony es una mala influencia para Tim o si Tim es una mala influencia para Tony.

Al menos ya cuenta con alguien más que entiende lo preocupante -y molesto- que es cuando, tanto Tony como Tim, pierden horas de sueño. Resistiendo solo con café y bebidas energéticas.

Tony está trabajando en su laboratorio. Con varias cosas regadas en la mesa y en el suelo por igual. No parece importarle el desorden.

 

**-Tony-**

**-¿uh?-**

 

Sabe bien que solo está contestando automáticamente. Han pasado por esto muchas veces.

 

**-¿Has visto a Tim?-**

 

Porque Tim sabe que el laboratorio de Tony es el perfecto lugar para trabajar. Sin interrupciones. Sin distracciones. -buena música, también-

Tony hace un sonido de negación.

Steve comienza a caminar por el laboratorio teniendo cuidado de no tropezar.

 

 **-oh, ¿sí?**  -mira al techo por un momento- **entonces llamare a Jason, tal vez él sepa-**

 

Escucha perfectamente el momento en que Tony se detiene en su trabajo, pasa a mirarlo y este lo mira algo conflictivo.

Steve alza una ceja y Tony muerde su labio.

Ambos se mantiene la mirada un par de segundos antes de que Tony suspire.

 

**-Está en los ductos…-**

 

Se escucha como alguien golpe metal y un “Traidor”.

 

**-Pensaba llamar a tu hermano mayor, Timbo… Sabes que—**

**-Sí, si…-** una rejilla se abre y aparece Tim de cabeza. **-Tú y tu debilidad por Jason…-** el menor hace una mueca y Steve evita reír. Se supone que debería estar molesto con ambos.

 

Tony simplemente alza los hombros para volver a trabajar.

Tim sigue de cabeza, tratando de matar a Tony con la mirada. Él se coloca a su lado y el menor lo mira de reojo.

 

**-Hola…-**

 

Él frunce levemente el ceño.

 

**-¡Oh, vamos! Soy inmune a tu mirada de Capitán-América-esta-totalmente-decepcionado-de-ti-**

**-Debes de enseñarme como lo haces-** dice Tony y Tim le gruñe.

**-Tim…-**

**-Tengo que terminar este reporte… ¡me falta tan poco!-**

**-No. Es hora de dormir.-**

**-Son las 9 de la mañana en alguna parte, estoy seguro de que dirían lo contrario-**

 

Steve solo lo vuelve a mirar y Tim termina suspirando.

Vuelve a subir al ducto para cambiar de posición y poder bajar adecuadamente. Solo que en ningún momento toco el suelo porque termino en el hombro del mayor.

**-¿Que-?-**

**-Es hora de irnos-**

Tim termino en el hombro de Steve como si fuera un saco de papas. Tim odiaba cuando hacían eso.

 

**-¡Steve! ¡Puedo caminar!-**

**-Sé que si, baby… Pero no pienso arriesgarme a que huyas y te escondas. -**

**-Eres bueno escondiéndote-** dice Tony desde su mesa de trabajo, obviamente siendo afectado por la falta de sueño.

**-¡Steve Grant Rogers, bájame en este instante! -**

**-Nop. Esta vez no lo hare hasta que estemos en la habitacion-**

**-¿Que tienes Cap con llevar a personas pequeñas en tu hombro?-**

**-¡No soy pequeño, tu eres pequeño!-**

 

Steve ignoro la discusión de ambos para dirigirse a la salida.

 

 **-Buenas noches, Tony…-** y así, salió del laboratorio para subir por el ascensor.

 

Tony suspiro aliviado para seguir con su trabajo, cuando escucho a alguien toser y al levantar la cabeza noto a Jason mirándolo con los brazos cruzados.

¿En qué momento-? Malditos murciélagos.

 

 **-Traidor-** susurro Tony refiriéndose a Steve.

 

 

+:+:+:+:+

 

 

**[+1]**

 

Las misiones en Gotham son poco comunes. Y cuando ocurren, intentan que ni Tony como Steve terminen allí. No cuando los recibirían un par de murciélagos muy molestos.

Aunque Tim diga que ni Bruce ni Dick tiene porque meterse en su vida, él sabe que no es posible cuando Bruce es su padre y Dick su hermano mayor que simplemente se preocupan. Pero que entienda no lo hace no temer y tratar de evitar las amenazas de esos dos.

Pero esta vez él era el único que podría cumplir esa misión.

Tim claro que sabe que estaría allí. Le mando un mensaje antes de llegar a la ciudad y Tim respondió con un ‘suerte que B & D no están’. Eso quitaba cierto peso de sus hombros.

 

Una misión de reconocimiento y extracción se volvió algo más cuando el agente de HYDRA termino muerto y él siendo perseguido por un grupo de ninjas.

¿Ninjas? ¿En serio? Tony y Clint jamás lo creerían.

Le ganaban en número y él no contaba con su escudo. Maldice a Fury por haber utilizado las palabras ‘sencillo’ para referirse a esa misión.

La mitad ya estaba en el suelo, él se encontraba contra la pared, pero con los puños arriba.

En su mente pudo escuchar perfectamente el ‘puedo hacer esto todo el día’ que no salió de su boca cuando simplemente podía escupir sangre.

Los ninjas levantaron sus katanas y estaban a punto de abalanzarse sobre de él cuándo algo cayo entre ellos. Una pequeña esfera que segundos después comenzó a expulsar humo.

Steve cubrió rápidamente su boca y nariz para prestar atención al frente. Ahora solo ve sombras y escucha quejidos y golpes contra el pavimento.

El humo sigue siendo denso, lo que le da poca visibilidad. Pero logra captar una sombra.

Piensa en Batman y en cómo no debería estar allí considerando que el mismo Tim se lo dijo.

Entonces de su lado ve movimiento y logra agacharse a tiempo antes de que la katana logre hacer contacto con su rostro. La katana queda incrustada en la pared, pero el ninja no pierde tiempo cuando saca un cuchillo con el que está dispuesto a apuñarlo.

No tiene la oportunidad cuando una silueta sale dentro el humo tacleando al ninja contra la pared y si el golpe contra la pared no fue suficiente está seguro que escucho algo chocar y hacer crujir uno de los huesos.

Ve como el ninja vuelve a ser golpeado contra la pared antes de dejarlo caer al suelo.

La silueta se pone recta y ahora puede ver la larga capa y la presencia atemorizante.

Steve tose levemente por el humo que logro entrar a sus pulmones y eso fue suficiente para llamar la atención de la silueta.

Esta, al girar, se acerca lo más rápido posible.

 

**-¿Estas bien?-**

 

Y Steve parpadea.

 

**-¿…Capitán? -**

 

No se resiste en tomar el rostro de Red Robin para darle un beso en los labios.

Al separarse puede notar las mejillas sonrojadas detrás de la capucha.

 

**-Estoy bien, pequeño-**

 

Nota como es ahora todo el rostro el que toma ese color, pero Tim no dice nada.

 

 _Pequeño_ ya paso a ser más bien un nombre cariñoso que un adjetivo.

**Author's Note:**

> (primera vez que lo publico y comencé a escribirlo justo hace un año)
> 
> 1\. Soy de esas personas que su personaje favorito lo empareja con quien sea. Y ver que aquí existen fics Wade/Tim, Logan/Tim y Tony/Tim no ayudan con eso.  
> 2\. Esta pareja nunca me hubiera llamado tanto la atención si "mi Jason" no hubiera querido intentar un JayTony en un RP y ya que no queríamos dejar a Tim ni a Steve solos pues... Ta-ra~  
> 3\. El contexto de esto es que Tony y Steve fueron a Gotham a pedir apoyo a los murciélagos. Bruce no podía exactamente ir a NY así que mando a Tim y Jason (como un sobreprotector hermano mayor que sabe que Tim fanboyeara(?) por Tony y piensa que Stark se robara a su pequeño hermano) va con él.  
> Hay problemas (ytensiónsexual) entre Tony y Jason al principio, mientras Steve y Tim comienzan a salir de vez en cuando a la ciudad como buenos amigos, antes de que terminen las parejas respectivas juntas.
> 
> So, yeah...
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
